


no church in the wild

by salazarsslytherin



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (but not for sex), (just generally in the 'verse), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Come Marking, Compulsion, Gentling, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Jaime, Rough Sex, alpha bronn, more tags to be added when i figure out what i'm doing with this, probably a lot of sand in a lot of places it shouldn't be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazarsslytherin/pseuds/salazarsslytherin
Summary: “Fuck, Jaime,” Bronn rasped, managing to drag himself away just enough to see him in the flickering light from the fire.  “You’re anomega?”a.k.a. the abo au nobody asked for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [obscuriaal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/obscuriaal/pseuds/obscuriaal) for chatting through so many ideas for this with me!

They’d only been travelling through Dorne for a night and a day when they first ran into trouble.  It wasn’t difficult to dispatch the four Dornish betas who’d come to investigate (well, it hadn’t been difficult to dispatch three of them—the fourth, Bronn hadn’t been so sure of.  He’d been about to sprint down the sand dune to help Jaime out when he’d instead had the pleasure of watching him run the man through with his sword), but it did raise concerns.  Nobody should have known they were there, but clearly _someone_ did.

“Your fuckin’ captain,” Bronn said as he stomped over to where Jaime was kneeling by his satchel.  “Sold us out, first chance he got.  I _told_ you he would, but did you fuckin’ listen?”

Jaime wasn’t even listening to him now, bent over his belongings and rifling through them with increasing urgency.  “Fuck,” he said after a moment, sitting back with a palmful of broken glass.  “ _Fuck_.”

“What?” Bronn asked, stepping closer.  It was unlike Jaime to swear, or to panic.  “Summat broke?”  He leant over and immediately reeled back, clapping a hand over his nose.  “Seven _hells_ , what the fuck is that?  It _stinks_.”

Whatever had been in Jaime’s broken bottle was currently seeping into the sand while Jaime helplessly dug his fingers into it and watched it disappear.  Bronn backed up another step, face screwed up in disgust.  It wasn’t even that it had a particularly strong smell, but it smelled... _wrong_.  Sharp and somehow _oily_ , the stench of it lingering across the back of Bronn’s tongue.  It made every instinct in him shudder away but he grasped Jaime’s shoulder and gave him a tug.  

“Jaime, don’t touch that,” he said, muffled through his other hand where he kept it held against his nose and mouth.  “Was that in your _bag_?”  Bronn kicked sand over the damp residue of it, carefully drawing a breath through his mouth.  “ _Jaime_?”

Jaime fell back to sit down hard on his ass as Bronn gave him another shake.  He shook his head.  “We—I need to find a maester.  We need to get to a town.”

“What?  Are you hurt?” Bronn demanded, dropping into the sand beside Jaime.  “I didn’t see him get you, I was watching.”  

He tugged on Jaime’s jacket and Jaime flinched away, hauling himself upright.  “No, I’m not hurt.  We just need to find a maester, right _now_.”  He looked around at the bodies they’d left strewn, then back up to the horses grazing on the long grasses nearby, mindless of their masters’ deaths.  “But we should...we should bury these, people will ask questions.  But I need to find a maester.”  He stared at Bronn for a moment, stricken, and Bronn simply stared back.

“Have I missed summat?” Bronn asked, frowning.  “What the hell was that shit?  Why d’you need a maester?  And fuck off are we burying these bodies, that’ll take all fuckin’ night.”

“We can hide them in the dunes,” Jaime decided, already hastening away to grab the arm of one of the dead men and start dragging him.  “ _Help me_.”

“What the fuck’s the rush?  Jaime, _tell me what’s happening_ ,” Bronn said, and Jaime looked over at him with a glare.

“Did you just try and _command_ me?” he demanded.  “I’m a _beta_ , that’s _not_ going to work.”

Bronn rolled his eyes.  “It wasn’t on purpose,” he said.  He never bothered even trying to filter it out when there weren’t any omegas around; there was no point when it didn’t affect alphas or betas.  He was surprised Jaime had even picked up on it.  “Tell me what’s happening, what’s got your sword in a knot?  Are you gonna poison someone, is _that_ what we’re here for?”

“ _No_!” Jaime denied immediately.  “Gods, no.  We’re here for Myrcella.”

“Right, good.  So we can head for the Water Gardens then, can’t we?”  That was the mission as Bronn understood it.

“ _No_ ,” Jaime said again, more vehemently this time.  “I need to get to a maester.”

“For more poison?”  That shit had certainly _smelled_ like poison, like something that just screamed ‘Do Not Drink’ to anyone unfortunate enough to breathe it in.

“No!  There’s no _poison_ , Bronn, just _help me_ hide these bodies, we don’t have much daylight left,” Jaime snapped, turning away and hauling the corpse off into the grassy dunes where it’d be a lot harder to spot from a distance.

Sighing, Bronn went to fetch one of the other bodies and drag it over to where Jaime had hidden the first one.  It was a damn sight easier than digging a grave for the four of them, so he wasn’t going to complain about Jaime’s method.

He ended up hauling both of the other bodies away as well while Jaime continued to root through his bag, pulling pieces of broken glass from inside and tossing them into the sand with increasingly obvious despair.

“Jaime,” Bronn interrupted him after watching for a few moments and deciding that whatever Jaime was doing really wasn’t that important.  “We should head on before someone else comes looking for us, cover more ground before it gets dark.”

Jaime turned to look at him and the look of pure _defeat_ on his face gave Bronn pause, but before he could say anything Jaime gained his feet and swung his satchel over his shoulder.  “You’re right,” he said.  “Let’s find a town.  Myrcella will still be there in a few days, she can...she’ll have to wait.” 

“Is that safe?” Bronn asked.  “If people know we’re here, then—”

“I _need_ a maester,” Jaime cut him off bluntly.  “We’ll have to be quick.  If we follow the tracks from those men we should find a town or something.”

Bronn’s eyebrows jumped up.  “You want to head _towards_ the place the people who wanted to _kill us_ came from?” he demanded.

“What other choice do we have?” Jaime snapped.  “We’ll just get lost in the desert otherwise.”  If only Bronn could have ridden ahead to fetch Myrcella, but she’d never leave with a stranger.  Jaime would have to go himself, _after_ he’d found a town, and a maester.

He clambered up onto one of the horses and started off without another word, riding along the little valleys left in the sand from the horses’ approach to begin with.  

They made good progress for a while, but eventually the tracks became impossible to see any more where new sand had blown across them and buried any evidence that anyone had ever been there.  Jaime continued doggedly on, though Bronn corrected his course a few times going off the position of the sun.  Soon even that became impossible as it sank too low to be any help, the light fading fast and letting a distinct chill find its way into the air.

Jaime’s horse slowed to a halt a couple of strides ahead of Bronn’s, who rode to meet him before stopping as well.  “You wanna make camp?” he asked, glancing around to see what was nearby.  They were well situated to wait the night out here; lots of dunes to either side, plenty of deep troughs between the hillocks to conceal themselves until morning.  Bronn wasn’t sure if that had been deliberate or blind luck on Jaime’s part, but either way, he was pleased to dismount his horse after the long afternoon of riding.

“Yes,” Jaime replied.  “We’ll start out again at sunrise.”

 

* * *

 

Bronn was woken at dawn by Jaime shaking his shoulder and hissing at him that they needed to get moving.  _Dawn_ , Bronn noted, not sunrise as had been previously agreed, so he had no compunctions about making Jaime wait as he dug a measly breakfast from his pack for the two of them.

They stayed by their still-smoldering fire to eat, though Jaime handed most of his food back to Bronn with the excuse that he wasn’t hungry.  Bronn couldn’t speak to that, but Jaime was noticeably restless, full of anxious energy and barely speaking a word as they packed up and carried on their way.  What way that was, Bronn had no idea; it seemed mostly as though Jaime had picked a direction and was sticking to it with the thought that they were bound to find _somewhere_ eventually.

They weren’t riding particularly close together but Bronn began to notice as the morning crept on, and by late afternoon it was obvious enough that he was sure he wasn’t imagining it, as he’d first thought: Jaime smelled different.  He’d had an odd scent before, one that had always tripped Bronn because it was unexpected; Jaime was a beta so his scent wasn’t strong anyway, something almost metallic but somehow _vague_ , and it was barely there even at the best of times.  Bronn could never recall it when Jaime wasn’t right there in front of him, and it never seemed to linger on his clothes or belongings the way it should.  Bronn had always figured it was just some highborn thing in the way they washed their clothes, though Tyrion’s scent had been recognisable whenever Bronn had walked into his rooms.  Tyrion was an alpha, though.

Now, when Bronn breathed in as he rode beside Jaime, he could _smell_ him, something that was recognisably _Jaime_ , but Bronn had never smelled it before in his life.  Something sweet and fresh and clean, like honey but with something more flowery, something with yellow petals.  Bronn actually found himself getting light-headed, he was trying to breathe it in so much.  He had to force himself to stop.

“Summat about you’s different,” he said abruptly, and saw Jaime go rigid out of the corner of his eye.

“What do you mean?” Jaime asked carefully.  

“Well, I usually can’t get you to shut the fuck up, for one thing,” Bronn said.  “And your scent’s different.”

Jaime looked at him in alarm at that, his eyes huge.  “Different _how_?” he asked.

“Just...different,” Bronn shrugged.  “Smells nice, don’t worry.”  A bit _too_ nice, really—Bronn was going to make a fool of himself soon, he’d have to be careful when they stopped that he didn’t let himself be drawn too close. 

“How far do you think the town is?” Jaime asked, spurring his horse onward a little faster.

“How am I supposed to know?  I’ve never been there.”  

Truthfully, Bronn didn’t even know if there _was_ a town in this direction; Jaime could well be leading them off entirely the wrong way, but it made no difference to Bronn whether they were after the princess or after a maester.  His mission remained the same: stop Jaime from getting himself killed.

Jaime kicked his horse a little ahead and kept with the faster pace he’d picked up, continuing to ride in silence.  Bronn whistled to himself occasionally but mostly left Jaime to whatever sulk he was having and didn’t try to start conversation.  It was getting difficult, anyway, as Bronn was downwind from Jaime and focusing most of his attention on just breathing the heady smell being carried on the breeze and not getting uncomfortably close so he could smell it _more_.  

He never usually cared this much for scents he caught; there’d been a few, of course—he was an alpha, after all—but Bronn never really had any trouble putting them out of his mind and concentrating on the task at hand, whatever it happened to be.  Those who _had_ proven to be more tempting had always been omegas, but with Jaime there was no excuse for Bronn to be enjoying his scent so much.  Still, there was no denying that it was getting more and more difficult for him to focus as the afternoon wore on.

“We should stop for the night,” Bronn called out once the light had started to fade.  Neither he nor Jaime had spoken in hours; Bronn’s voice was hoarse from lack of use and the dry desert air, and he was more than ready to make camp.  

Jaime didn’t even turn around on his horse, just continued doggedly onward.

“ _Jaime_ ,” Bronn said, a little louder.  

Jaime reined up at once.  

“We need to stop,” Bronn told him, pulling up next to him.  “Light’s gonna be gone soon.”  

“We need to find a town,” Jaime countered, and his voice sounded even worse than Bronn’s, more like he was getting sick than just thirsty.  

Bronn leaned over on his horse to peer more closely at Jaime, because now he was really looking at him for the first time today, it was quite obvious that Jaime _was_ getting sick.  His eyes were far too bright, his skin flushed even in the orange-y light of the setting sun, and he was shivering inside his jacket despite the heat of the afternoon still lingering in the air.

That explained why he wanted a maester, at least.

“We can find it in the morning,” Bronn said.  “I can hear water nearby, this is a good place to stop.”  Plus, Jaime looked like he was about ready to keel over.  Bronn felt a little bad for not noticing sooner, but it was Jaime’s bloody fault for marching off ahead as he had and not _saying_ anything.

Bronn slid from his horse and pulled the reins over its head to lead it the rest of the way, following the sound of water with Jaime following behind until he found a little stream nestled among the long-grass.  He stooped at once to refill his water cannister and took one quick gulp before pushing it at Jaime.  “Drink,” Bronn told him.  “You look like hell.”  And smelled better than anything Bronn had ever breathed in his life; he had to forcibly make himself turn away as Jaime tipped his head back to drink, exposing his throat and nearly giving Bronn heart failure as he did so.

What the hell was _wrong_ with him?  Two nights in Dorne and Bronn was a mess—there’d better be a bloody whorehouse when they found Jaime’s town so he just could fuck it out of his system.  It wouldn’t do to be so pent-up he started to find _Jaime_ impossibly distracting and ended up getting him killed as a result.  Not that Jaime _wasn’t_ distracting; he was beautiful, of course, but Bronn had never _noticed_ him like this before.

“Right.  Do you wanna wait here with the horses, then, and I’ll go find us summat to make a fire with, eh?” Bronn suggested.  

“No,” Jaime said, kneeling to refill the water skein.  “It’s so hot, we don’t need a fire, do we?”

“So h— _what_?  It’s getting pretty fucking cold out here, Jaime, I’m building a damn fire,” Bronn retorted.  The desert was scorching during the day but the chill at night was just as unforgiving.  

Jaime looked up at him, and he _was_ looking a little feverish.  “You’re not hot?” he asked, and the unexpected note of horror in Jaime’s voice made Bronn feel like he was missing something.

“No,” Bronn said.  “Did a snake bite you or summat?  I can’t fuckin’ help if you don’t _tell_ me anything.”

“It’s nothing,” Jaime insisted.  “I’m fine.  You should—you should get firewood.  I’ll wait here with the horses.”

Bronn frowned at him for a moment longer before rolling his eyes and turning to tromp away and find something to light a fire with.  It wasn’t as easy as he was used to, but the grasses made good kindling, and there was plenty of that, and occasionally there were bits of driftwood, tufts of bushes and squat, stunted desert trees.  Bronn managed to find enough to keep them going for a while and turned back—he didn’t have as much as he would have liked, but he was feeling strangely on edge, his thoughts constantly tripping back towards Jaime.  Something was definitely up with him, though Bronn didn’t know what the fuck he could do about it when Jaime wouldn’t _tell_ him anything.  Surely he wouldn’t be so stupid as to keep quiet if a snake had gotten him, or if he’d eaten some strange berry or something?  He wasn’t a fool.

Still, Bronn found himself hurrying back to him faster than he usually would, relieved to see Jaime sat at the edge of the river.  He’d taken his boots off and had his feet in the water, his jacket discarded nearby so he was in just his tunic.  Bronn nearly shivered just to see him; it was definitely too cold to be paddling in the river.

“Still feeling hot?” he asked, and Jaime started before he realised who it was.

“Just a bit warm,” he said.  “We’ve been riding all day.”

They had, but Bronn wasn’t about to strip off and take a dip in the water.  Soon, the last of the afternoon’s warmth would fade from the air and the night would be sharp with the cold, but if Jaime wanted to cool off now then who was Bronn to stop him?

“Jaime, if—”

“Please don’t ask me questions,” Jaime said quickly, not looking around at Bronn.  His voice lacked its usual, demanding edge, more like a plea than Bronn had ever heard from him.  “I’m fine.  I just need to find a maester and I’ll be fine.”  He sounded more like he was convincing himself than Bronn, but Bronn didn’t pry any more.  

He set about building a fire, taking food from his pack for the both of them to eat; whatever Jaime had been carrying in his, Bronn wasn’t touching it since whatever poison had spilled in the satchel.  

“You gonna come over here?” Bronn asked eventually, sprawled near the fire and watching Jaime worriedly.  It was full dark now, but Jaime had remained by the stream, now having rolled the legs of his breeches up to the knees so he could dip more into the water.  “Jaime?” he prompted, when he got no response.  

Jaime turned, blinked at Bronn through the light of the fire.  

“You should eat something.  And get out of that damn water, it must be freezing,” Bronn told him, a little more roughly than he’d intended just because he didn’t want to seem like some nagging septa.  Jaime wasn’t usually very conducive to being told what to do, so Bronn blinked in stunned surprise when Jaime scrambled away from the river at once, grabbing his boots and jacket and straying towards the campfire.

“I’m not hungry,” Jaime told him, slumping down on the opposite side of the fire to Bronn.  Bronn was almost glad he did; now, without riding and the journey to focus on, Jaime’s odd new scent was more noticeable than ever.  Even from a few feet away, Bronn could feel the pull of it—he’d never smelled anything so sweet in his life.  He was currently battling a large part of himself that was telling him it would be a _waste_ not to run his tongue along the column of Jaime’s throat to see if he tasted as good as he smelled, to hold him down and pin him in place, bury his nose into his neck and just _breathe_ —

 _Fuck_ , he hadn’t had so much trouble ignoring his more basic, alpha instincts since he was a much younger man.  Bronn had more self-control than this, there was no reason for every stray scent to leave him a mess of desire and compulsion, the urge to _act_ pressing against his skin until he nearly trembled at holding himself still.

It was tempting to just turn his back on Jaime, unlace his breeches and take himself in hand—the only reason Bronn didn’t was because he wasn’t sure he’d be able to stop once he gave in.  He _really_ needed to find a whorehouse, or some sweet beta in town looking for some fun.  No—an _omega_ , that was what he needed.  There’d be someone in town, they’d find one in the morning.  Jaime could find his maester and Bronn could sort himself out.

“I’ll take first watch,” Jaime interrupted his thoughts.  “I’m not tired, anyway.”

That was a lie, Bronn suspected, but he didn’t fight Jaime on it; he was tired, himself, and there was no point in them both lying awake.

Bronn unpacked some of the blankets and lay down on his bedroll, keeping his back to Jaime and tugging the blankets up around his nose and mouth.  It felt half a crime to try and lessen the scent he was breathing in, but Bronn would get no sleep if he didn’t.  Well, he would if he could just _fuck_ something, sort himself out and get his head on right, but that wasn’t really an option yet.  Was it?  Bronn wondered if Jaime would be up for a quick and dirty roll in the sand, and everything in him jolted alive at the mere thought.  

 _Fuck_.  

He shouldn’t have let himself think that; heat flooded through him, his cock growing stiff inside his breeches as his mind helpfully supplied images of Jaime half-naked in the sand, perhaps dripping wet from the river, panting beneath him with his thighs wrapped around Bronn’s hips…

Yep, there was nothing for it.  Bronn unlaced his breeches and slipped his hand inside, taking hold of his cock and closing his eyes as he let his imagination run wild.  He tried not to stroke too hard, both because now he’d committed to doing this, he didn’t want to waste it, and because he didn’t want Jaime to notice the motions.  It was difficult to stay his hand, though; all the pent up energy from today had taken its toll and thinking about Jaime was really doing something for his cock because Bronn was harder than he’d been in a long time.

He _really_ needed to bed someone when they reached the town.

Bronn focused on keeping his breathing as even as possible as he worked his hand back and forth, twisting his wrist and slipping his thumb out over the tip, taking his time.  Jaime would be tight around his cock, his pretty face a picture of gratitude as he squirmed beneath Bronn, messily trying to match Bronn’s thrusts with the arc of his hips but hopelessly out of sync until Bronn held him down, made him _still_ —

 _Fuck_.

Bronn was drawing out that final moment, keeping his eyes closed and slowly breathing in the sweet, sweet smell that had been haunting him since the morning, savouring it, relishing the build-up of heat in his belly and groin, and—

“Bronn?”

Bronn just barely managed to stifle his groan as he came at once upon hearing his voice, squeezing himself hard and stroking through the aftershocks, only focusing back on the real world when Jaime spoke again.

“ _Bronn_ ,” he hissed.

“What?” Bronn whispered back, blearily blinking his eyes open and squinting through the top of the fire.  Jaime was still huddled on the other side of it, but his head was up and he was looking around.

“Can you smell that?” he asked, sitting up and sniffing.  “Smell something... _something_.  I don’t know.”  He drew in a deep breath and then blissfully sighed it back out, unfolding himself yet more and getting his feet under him.  

“Whoa, whoa.  Don’t go anywhere, Jaime,” Bronn said, sitting up and surreptitiously wiping his hand off on his breeches beneath the blankets.  “Can you hear anyone?”

“No,” Jaime said, thankfully staying where he was.  He remained poised for a few moments more, then sat back down properly.  “Sorry.  I think it’s gone.”

Bronn frowned at him for a second.  “Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked.

Jaime just nodded.  “Fine,” he said quickly.  “I’ll keep watch, you can sleep.”

“Wake me if you hear anything,” Bronn told him, before settling back down beneath his blankets.  He pulled them up over his mouth and nose again, because Jaime still smelled practically edible, but sleep came a lot easier now he’d let off a bit of steam.  Of course, it might now be somewhat difficult to look Jaime in the eye, but that was a problem to be dealt with in the morning.

 

* * *

 

The smell had faded on the wind, but Jaime kept finding himself pulling in great breaths of air to try and catch it again.  It had comforted him, somehow—he knew that was ridiculous, given that it had been nothing more than a whiff of scent, but Jaime had been feeling worse and worse as the afternoon progressed so any dash of comfort was welcome.  

He was sweating beneath his clothes, the material rubbing uncomfortably on his skin and catching on the dampness—his breeches had been chafing for hours.  Dipping his feet into the river had helped a little, but short of submerging himself beneath the water—he shivered pleasurably at the thought—he didn’t know if it would help now.  Besides, Bronn had told him not to.

Jaime frowned at himself as that thought occurred; so _what_ if Bronn had told him not to?  

But...the water _would_ be freezing.  Jaime was _so_ hot, though—he was burning up, his skin so warm now it felt like he’d been roasting in the midday sun for hours even though the sun was long gone for today.  Jaime could no longer pretend that that was why he was unable to cool down.  He had told himself that for hours, earlier; with the sun beating down, sweat dripping off of both of their faces, it had been easy to pretend that was why.

Now, though, Bronn had lit a brilliantly hot fire for them and was currently bundled beneath several blankets to ward off the cold, and Jaime could still feel sweat crawling over his skull beneath his hair, dripping down the small of his back, dampening his tunic everywhere it pressed against his skin.

It was in the name, after all.  _Heat_.  

Jaime swallowed hard as his mind summoned the word for him, starting himself to his feet and wiping both hands over his face.  His heart was hammering almost painfully behind his ribs, battering at him, demanding attention.  Everything in him seemed to be demanding attention; his skin was prickling, his blood too warm, his palms itched.  He was taut as a bowstring, his back stiff and shoulders tight as though there was a finger hovering just between his shoulder-blades, the _potential_ of the touch sparking through Jaime’s body quicker than even pain could.

He had to get in the river.

Jaime checked to make sure Bronn was still sleeping before he tugged off his boots and unlaced the golden hand, dropping it in the sand as he crossed the few steps to the riverbank.  

The water looked black in the dark—it looked _cold_.  Jaime’s breath trembled out of him as he drew up to the edge, going down onto his knees and reaching out, dipping his fingers into the water.  He let out a gasp as soon as the numbing cold of it hit him—Bronn had been right, it was _freezing_.  Jaime pressed his hand through the water, submerging it, but he kept his knees firmly on the riverbank—he shouldn’t go in.  He knew he shouldn’t.

Cupping some water in his palm instead, Jaime splashed his face and shivered, running his wet hand through his hair and immediately going back for more.  It didn’t stop the fire thrumming beneath his skin entirely, but it cooled it enough that Jaime was a man half-possessed, grabbing for more and soaking himself, needing more and _more_ as his skin seemed to burn the cold right out of the water the second it touched him.

So intent was he on his task that Jaime didn’t become aware of the alpha stalking him from the shadows until the very second the body collided with his and tumbled him into the sand.  

Jaime went rigid, going still even as he was very quickly and efficiently pinned at every limb, the body above him solid and unyielding and unmistakably _alpha_ even in the dark.

Jaime automatically tipped his head back to show his throat, letting out a tiny groan as he felt a nose press into the skin just beneath his jaw, breathing him in.  His hips bucked upwards, the heat that had seemed unbearable before now completely overwhelming, his entire body alight with it, with such a fierce desire Jaime felt half a god to burn so brightly.

“Please,” he got out, arching up with his hips and gladly giving his throat, _anything_ for this alpha to give him what he _needed_.  “ _Please_.”

“Fuck, Jaime,” Bronn rasped, managing to drag himself away just enough to _see_ him in the flickering light from the fire.  “You’re an _omega_?”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“ _Bronn_!” Jaime cried out, realising, _recognising_.  Of course it was Bronn, it _smelled_ like Bronn, like sea and sweat and fresh-forged steel, worn leather and something just plain _Bronn_.  The smell from earlier.  Jaime’s mouth fell open but he breathed deeply through his nose, his body held now at the dizzying height of the all-consuming _burn_ , poised there and alight with it, but it wasn’t unbearable now.  He knew what he needed.

“ _Yes_ , it’s me,” Bronn returned, his voice half a growl.  “Seven fucking _hells_.”  He couldn’t quite make his limbs co-operate enough to get off of Jaime just yet, his muscles locked in place, his instincts swarming in a blur of _omega, claim, protect, take, omega, mate, omega, OMEGAOMEGAOMEGA—_

Omega.  Jaime was a fucking _omega_.  More than that, Jaime was an omega going into heat.  

Usually, that wouldn’t be so much of an issue.  Usually, omegas at this stage of their heat would be safely ensconced somewhere with an alpha, or a fuck load of toys and tools to help them through, or sometimes even a beta willing to help out.  Even if they weren’t, if Bronn happened across an omega in this state out in the city, he liked to think he’d be in control of himself enough to help them get somewhere safe rather than leaping on top of them and pinning them to the sand, helpless to stop himself from grinding down against the rock hard cock he could feel beneath him.

Usually, however, he wouldn’t have spent however fucking long as a _slave_ to the fucking _irresistible_ scent of omega heat pheromones.  He wouldn’t have been happily _sleeping_ when his instincts really kicked in, Jaime’s scent at once becoming too much to ignore any longer.  And he might have known to potentially _expect_ something like that, had he fucking _known_ that he was travelling with an _unbonded omega_.  It was just the sort of thing you’d expect any fucking omega to perhaps _tell the alpha they were travelling with_.  

“You _stupid_ man,” Bronn growled.

Jaime made a shocked little keening sound, rocking his hips up into Bronn but otherwise not fighting the grip holding him down.  “ _Bronn_ ,” he breathed.  “I need you, I need you, please, I’m _burning_ , it’s too _hot_ , I need _you_ , you can make me feel better, _please_ —”

The feverish heat was too much, _too much_ , and now, with Bronn above him, Jaime _knew_ what he needed, he knew what would end this, what would stop him from burning, would make him _whole_.  He was _empty_ , he’d never felt so empty in his life, he hadn’t even noticed the slow ache that had started inside him until now, it _ached_ , he needed an _alpha_ , this alpha, _right now_ —“ _Please_ ,” Jaime panted.  “Please Bronn, you know—you know what to do, you want it, you _need it_ , help me, _help me_!”

“Alright, ssh,” Bronn said quickly, sitting down more firmly into the seat of Jaime’s lap so Jaime would stop arching up into him—it was making it impossible to think and by the Seven, Bronn really needed to fucking _think_ right now.  “You’re alright, Jaime.”

“I’m not,” Jaime said at once, shaking his head.  “I’m not, Bronn, _please_ , I can’t—I _need_ you to—I need _something_ , it’s burning so much, _Bronn_ —”  

His eyes had welled with tears as he pleaded and his chest hitched with a tiny sob as they spilled over.  Rational thought couldn’t even come close to stopping Bronn from leaning in, letting his tongue just _graze_ a tear as it tracked along Jaime’s cheek.  He pushed his nose into the tiny hollow beneath Jaime’s ear after, breathing him in like a drowning man finally breaking the surface, swallowing down his taste and scent, shuddering with it.

“ _Yes_ ,” Jaime whispered, and that should have been all Bronn needed to rip both of their clothes off and claim this beautiful prize he’d found out here, wandering all alone in the desert.  An omega in heat was a vulnerable thing but Bronn would protect this one, shield him from harm and kill anyone who tried to take this prize from him, and in return he would claim this heat and claim _him_ and have him as his own, as was his _right_ as an _alpha_ —

_Think_.  Trying to think through the fog of pure desire and base instinct that was telling Bronn to mount Jaime right there and have his way while Jaime begged for it so prettily was easily one of the most difficult things he’d ever done in his life.  _Jaime.  This is Jaime.  He’s supposed to be a beta._

“No,” Bronn said gently, managing to unlock his knees just enough to pull his hips and groin out of reach.

Jaime panicked at once, surging against the weight holding him down.  “Bronn, no, please, _please_ , don’t leave me like this, _please_ , it’s _burning_ , you don’t _understand_ , I _need you_ , _I need you, I need you_!”

“Sssh, it’s okay, Jaime, you’re gonna be alright,” Bronn tried to calm him.  He’d been with omegas in heat more times than he could count; he knew how to handle them, but usually Bronn knew to expect it.   He could prepare himself both physically and mentally to make the heat as easy as possible, but this had come from nowhere, Bronn had had no time to adjust, to ready himself.  His body was operating on pure instinct while the rest of him was left struggling to catch up. 

“It’s not, _it’s not_ , Bronn, it’s getting _worse_ , you have to _help me_ —”

“ _Jaime_ ,” Bronn said loudly, cutting him off.  

Jaime fell silent at once, breathing heavily and staring up at Bronn with wide-eyed innocence, with _trust_.  

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going into heat?”

“I didn’t know,” Jaime breathed.  “I’m not supposed to.”

“You’re not supposed to know when?” Bronn asked, frowning.  Every thought felt laboured, like he’d just downed milk of the poppy and was struggling to think through it while it tried to drag him under.

“Not supposed to have heats, _Bronn_ , please, I can’t take this, _please_ , I need you to help me!” Jaime cried out, his voice steadily getting higher and more hysterical.  He’d started straining hard to try and press his body into Bronn’s again.  

“You’re not...you’re an omega, of course you’re supposed to have heats,” Bronn said, trying to make sense of this entire situation, while also trying to stop Jaime from grinding on his cock, and _also_ trying _so fucking hard_ not to grind his own cock right back against Jaime.  Fucking hell, if they’d only _talked_ about this beforehand, agreed that Bronn would help him through this, he could’ve been inside Jaime right now and neither of them would’ve been in such a sorry state of desperation.  

“ _Jaime_ ,” Bronn snapped, giving his head a slight shake to clear it and deliberately layering his voice with an extra note of command.  “You need to explain what’s happening, I thought you were a fucking _beta_?”

Jaime shook his head, swallowing hard.  “No,” he moaned.  “I never have been.  We just pretended.”

“You can’t _pretend_ , what the fuck?”

“You can, with suppressants.  I take suppressants, I always take suppressants, _Bronn_ —”

“Alright, alright, ssh.  I don’t get it, Jaime, you’re gonna have to explain it for me, princess,” Bronn said, keeping his voice as steady as possible.  

Jaime shook his head, screwing his eyes shut.  “I _can’t_ ,” he said shakily.  “I can’t _think_ , Bronn, I need—”

“I know, I know,” Bronn tried to soothe him as more tears spilled over.  He let go of Jaime’s wrists to cup his face with both hands instead, hoping it would ground him.  “You take suppressants when your heat’s due?”

“No,” Jaime said, closing his eyes.  

Bronn’s thumbs rubbed absently back and forth across his cheekbones as he waited for the rest, but it never came.  “When do you take them, Jaime?” he prompted.  “Why not now?”

“Always,” Jaime breathed.  “I always take them.  Every day.”

Bronn froze.  He couldn’t have understood that right.  “Every day leading up to your heat?”  Bronn had never mated or bonded with an omega, but he had a fairly solid grasp of how everything worked.  He knew for a fact that omegas only used suppressants as a last resort, when undergoing the heat was impossible or dangerous, because they were harmful in and of themselves.  Travelling through a foreign country on a sensitive mission, Bronn could understand why Jaime would take them.  He _couldn’t_ understand why Jaime hadn’t _told_ him, though.  And he’d never _been_ an omega, he’d been a beta up until a few moments ago when Bronn had jolted awake to a sharp buzz, some sixth sense that had told him there was an omega nearby, ready and waiting to be claimed, and it had been _Jaime_.

“No,” Jaime told him.  “Every day.  Every single day.  All the days, _Bronn_ , this isn’t _important_ , I need you to—”

“ _Jaime_ ,” Bronn thundered over him.  “This _is_ important.”  Every single _day_?  That information was shocking enough to give Bronn a moment of mental clarity and he seized it, leaning back a little further.  Jaime sobbed again, his shoulders heaving as he tried to follow, but Bronn’s hands slipped from his face to pin him down again.  “You can’t take suppressants every single day, you can’t—that’s not what they’re _for_.”

Jaime shook his head and his breath escaped him in a shaky gasp.  “I didn’t, I didn’t take them yesterday,” he said.  “The bottle broke.”

Understanding hit Bronn like a bolt.  “The poison in that bottle?  That was _heat suppressant_?”  No wonder it had smelled so repulsive; the very _fact_ of it was unnatural and wrong.

“Yes,” Jaime said, nodding vigorously and immediately starting to struggle against Bronn’s hold on him again.  “ _Please_ , I told you, now _please_ , Bronn, I need you to be _inside me_ , it’s getting _worse_ and you’re not _helping me_ , I’ll do anything, _anything you want_ , I swear, just _make it stop_ —”

“Gods, Jaime, ssh, it’s okay,” Bronn said quickly, letting go of one of Jaime’s shoulders to grasp his jaw again, keeping a firm hold on him and making sure his fingers were spread over as much skin as possible.  “You’re alright.  It’s just a heat, princess.  How do you usually deal with them?”

Jaime’s face crumpled and Bronn could feel him trembling, his skin that delicious, omegan fever-warm beneath his hands.  He didn’t respond to Bronn’s question, only pushing up to try and find more purchase, more _contact_.  Bronn knew what Jaime needed, but he couldn’t give it to him just yet; nothing about this felt quite right and it was putting him on edge.

“ _Jaime_ ,” Bronn said, more forcefully.  Jaime’s eyes flashed open to look at him.  “I’ll help you, but I can’t do that unless _you_ help _me_.  Tell me what you usually do,” he commanded.

“I’ve never had one before,” Jaime confessed desperately.  “I don’t know what to _do_ , this isn’t meant to _happen_ , I’m supposed to be a _beta_.”

Bronn was reeling, staring down at Jaime in horror.  “How can you never have had a heat?”  Jaime was well past the age of presenting, clearly _had_ presented—he must’ve had heats, he _must have_.  

“ _I told you_!” Jaime yelled, as loudly as his hoarse, wrecked voice would allow.  “I take _suppressants_ , they stop the heats.”

“What...always?” Bronn asked.  It was unthinkable, he couldn’t wrap his mind around it.  He _knew_ it made sense, somehow; Jaime’s scent _had_ always been off, and he’d picked up on accidental commands from Bronn several times in the past.  Bronn had never thought much of it, just assumed that Jaime was more sensitive than your average beta.  He’d never considered that Jaime was an omega drinking poison every day to hide that, though; nobody would ever consider that, because it just wasn’t _done_.  

Jaime was nodding.  “Always,” he whispered.  “Since I was fourteen.  Every day.  Father told me to.  _Bronn_ , you have to help me, I can’t—I can’t _keep on_ like this, you have to stop it, _please_ , I don’t care what you do, I _know_ how it works and what you have to do and I don’t _care_ , just _do it_.”

But Bronn couldn’t just _do it_ because Jaime _didn’t know_.  This was his first fucking heat?  No wonder he was in such a state; his body had over twenty years to make up for.

“Okay, okay Jaime,” Bronn soothed him, pushing his hands through Jaime’s hair, bringing one down to grasp the back of his neck.  Jaime jerked as he did so, his body jolting violently beneath Bronn as he bucked upwards and arched his back.  “You’re only at the beginning, princess, alright?  I’m not...I’m not gonna fuck you yet.”  Best not start that too soon or there’d be no way of giving Jaime _more_ when the heat demanded it.

“Bronn that’s the only way to stop it,” Jaime gasped out, more tears welling again.  “Please don’t say no, _please_.”

“Sssh, I’m not saying no, kitten, but if we can calm you down a bit now so you can sleep, that’ll be better, alright?  Okay?  I’m gonna help you,” Bronn promised.

“ _Yes_ ,” Jaime said.  “Help me, _please_ , I know it’s an alpha I need— _you_ , it’s you, you can help me!”  He was getting hysterical again, the pitch of his voice rising with each word and Bronn acted automatically, using the hand that had been holding Jaime’s shoulder to cover his eyes instead.  It was the quickest and easiest way to begin gentling an omega in distress and Jaime relaxed noticeably at once, his breath escaping him in a quiet sigh.

“I’m gonna help you,” Bronn repeated, his voice softer now that he didn’t have to speak over Jaime’s panicked babbling.  

Jaime’s hips continued to roll beneath Bronn, seeking friction and contact and _more_ , but Bronn didn’t pull away this time.  He let Jaime rut up against him for what little comfort it offered when it was nothing compared to what they both knew he really needed.

“Jaime,” Bronn murmured.  “You need to try and calm down a bit, alright?”  Bronn placed his hand, fingers splayed, firmly on Jaime’s chest.  His tunic prevented any real contact but Bronn needed him to be a little calmer before he started undressing him or he was going to be impossible to handle.  “Breathe in...that’s it, and out again.  Match with me, alright?”  He breathed in loudly and obviously, a deep breath that comfortably filled his lungs, then let it out nice and slowly.  

Bronn kept his hand over Jaime’s eyes while he did so; it seemed to be working better than he’d thought it would.  It was usually only really effective in the beginning or end stages of distress, when the situation was less fraught than it already was, but Bronn supposed that if Jaime had been masquerading as a beta all his life, he’d never had a chance for alphas to use any of these tactics on him before.  

They remained there for a long time, Bronn carefully breathing in and out while Jaime focused on keeping pace.  He was still trembling but he’d gone quiet and his tears had stopped, Bronn’s hand dry where it still lay over Jaime’s eyes.

“How’re you feeling now?” Bronn asked him softly.

Jaime swallowed hard.  “It’s still there,” he replied hoarsely.  “Still too hot.  I still... _need_.  Something.  _You_.  I don’t want to move, in case it...”

Bronn nodded.  “I know, princess,” he replied, happy to note how much more lucid Jaime was already.  Bronn had been getting nervous that even he wouldn’t be able to cope with this, given how Jaime had reacted to the very beginning of his heat—it would be getting a lot worse before it got better.  “We’re gonna move, alright?  We’re gonna cool you down in the river, I’m gonna make you feel better.”

Bronn felt Jaime’s eyelashes flicker against his palm.  “You said not to…”

“I know,” Bronn said.  “I want you to get in the water now, though.  I’m gonna undress you first.”

Jaime caught his breath at that and his hips pressed upwards again immediately.  “You’ll do it?” he breathed.  “ _Please_ , Bronn, that will end it—”

“It _won’t_ end it,” Bronn cut him off, one-handedly tugging open the laces on Jaime’s tunic.  “You’ve barely started, Jaime, you don’t need my cock yet.  What you need is _sleep_ , and you need to fuckin’ eat something, keep your strength up.”

“I can’t _sleep_ ,” Jaime argued at once, trying to twist beneath Bronn.  “ _Bronn_ , you’re not _listening to me_ , I _know_ what I need and I _need you to help me_ —”

“I _am_ listening and I’m telling you that _ain’t_ what you need... _yet_ —you hear that, princess?  _Yet_.  I fuckin’ _know_ how this works, alright?” Bronn growled at him.  _Gods_.  He should’ve _known_ that Jaime would be the pushiest and most demanding bloody omega he’d ever had under him.  

Bronn finally managed to get the tangled mess that was Jaime’s atrocious attempt at tying a knot undone and he took his hand away from Jaime’s face so he could grasp the tunic properly.  “Come on,” he said.

Jaime sat up the second he was no longer held in place, pulling his arms to help undress himself and surging forward the moment his shirt was off.  His kiss was clumsy and messy, his mouth open before their lips even touched, his sweet little gasp immediately stifled as Bronn grasped him by the back of the neck and held tight.

The kiss wasn’t sweet; Bronn had been holding back far too long now to _not_ give in to this, but it would help, anyway.  The part of his brain that was devoted entirely to being his most alpha self needed to _claim_ him, to make sure Jaime smelled like _Bronn_ , the alpha who would protect him during this, and would take him as was his due.  But the slightly more reasonable—and considerably more quiet—part of his brain that understood biology and heats in a more rational way knew that getting his tongue into Jaime’s mouth was a very easy way of easing some of the heat symptoms.  Of course, coming inside him would help even more, but Bronn was trying _really very hard_ to _not_ think about that because it really wouldn’t do Jaime any favours to start fucking him already and it was hard enough to resist as it was.

Bronn didn’t keep at kissing him for long; Jaime was getting more restless by the second, pushing against Bronn and tangling his fingers in his clothes, pulling impatiently.

“Alright, alright,” Bronn said, pulling back and taking a moment to catch his breath.  He shifted back a bit, skimming both hands down Jaime’s chest to catch in the waistband of his breeches and tug.

Jaime wriggled free at the same time, breathing hard, and let out a shuddery sigh as soon as he was naked, the air against his skin so much smoother than even his stupidly expensive breeches.

Immediately, it became clear to Bronn why Jaime had never taken off his shirt on the scorching days while they had been sparring, or stripped off to take a dip in the sea.  His body was noticeably omegan, and no amount of suppressing his scent or heats could hide that.  Beneath the square-cut tunics and bulky armour, Jaime was much slimmer than Bronn would ever have expected, his hips narrow and his skin smooth and hairless.  

He couldn’t stop himself from running his hands over the expanse before him, admiring the way they looked on Jaime, the contrast between his more tanned skin and Jaime’s fair, the roughness of his hands against this more delicate frame.  “Look at you,” he breathed, and Jaime pressed into him, mouth turned upward for another kiss.

Bronn let himself be distracted by Jaime’s lips for a moment, but the other’s wandering hand jerked him back to reality when Jaime squeezed his cock through his breeches.  

“ _Please_ ,” Jaime gasped, tipping his head back when Bronn pulled away from the kiss, giving him access to his throat instead.  Bronn’s teeth scraped gently along his neck and Jaime let out a cry that became a strangled moan when he tried to catch his breath.

This was playing with fire; Bronn knew he shouldn’t put his mouth anywhere _near_ Jaime’s throat or he was going to find it almost impossible to resist claiming him, but when it was right _there_ it was too much to refuse.  Jaime must’ve had no idea what he was doing, how this _was_ for Bronn, how it would be for any alpha to have an omega in their lap, in heat and giving their throat, _begging_ for it, and have to turn away.

Jaime had hidden what he was his entire life; he wouldn’t want to be taken for a mate.  

Still, closing his mouth and pressing just his lips to the skin beneath Jaime’s jaw instead was one of the most difficult things Bronn had ever had to do.  Every urge and instinct in him was _screaming_ at him to _do it_ , to _take him_ , mark him and claim him and _have_ him, as nature had always intended.  They were both unmated, out here alone, about to navigate a heat together—the circumstances were ideal.

“We need to get you in the river,” Bronn got out, clearing his throat when his voice came out gravelly and rough.  He could feel how feverish Jaime’s skin was beneath his hands, physically hot to the touch.  If they could cool him down in the water, Bronn was hoping Jaime would manage to sleep for a few hours before the next wave struck.

“I need you _inside me_ ,” Jaime insisted, wrapping around Bronn and rutting against him.

Bronn grasped his hips and firmly pushed him back down, slipping away from Jaime and letting go of him so he could undo his own jacket and tunic.  Once Jaime realised what he was doing, he was back at once, his hand pushing up under Bronn’s tunic, blunt fingernails scraping hungrily over his chest even before Bronn had managed to get his shirt up over his head.

“Seven hells, you’re impatient,” he said with a slight laugh, tossing his shirt aside.  He’d been cold earlier, bundled beneath blankets, but with an omega in heat right here before him and his own body reacting accordingly, Bronn now found the night air cool and refreshing.

“I need you,” Jaime panted in reply, pressing himself chest-to-chest with Bronn and throwing both arms around him, clinging tight.

Bronn had had good intentions of getting his own breeches off as well so they’d still be dry in the morning, but he didn’t think it was going to be possible.  He managed to kick his boots off even with Jaime squirming in his lap, trying to grind down on his cock, his chin hooked over Bronn’s shoulder, but he gave up after that.

“Alright, c’mere,” Bronn said, unhooking Jaime’s arms and getting his feet under him to stand up.

Jaime panicked.  “No!” he cried out, launching himself at Bronn and nearly knocking him back over, the attack was so unexpected.  “Bronn, _please_ , don’t leave me like this, I _need you_ , you can’t let me stay like this, _please_ —”

“Whoa, whoa, princess!” Bronn interrupted, wrapping his own arms around Jaime this time and planting his feet so Jaime’s enthusiasm didn’t lose him his balance.  “I’m not going anywhere—the river, remember?  We need to cool you down.  I’m not gonna leave you, I promise.”

Jaime was breathing hard, trembling again despite the vice-like grip he had on Bronn.  “I remember,” he said hoarsely.  “I can’t... _think_ , I’m sorry.”

“‘S’alright, you don’t need to apologise,” Bronn soothed.  

Omegas tended to be quite irrational during their time, but Jaime seemed to have no control whatsoever and he’d only started showing symptoms a few hours ago.  Bronn was beginning to think that they really _would_ need a maester before Jaime hit the peak of it; usually he’d have no trouble taking an omega right the way through their heat, but this was a more intense heat than Bronn had ever experienced, or even heard about.  He’d never known any omega to take heat suppressants for so long—years and _years_.  They weren’t meant to be used like that, how could anyone know what would happen if they did?  Bronn was truly growing frightened that this would end up _killing_ Jaime if they couldn’t slow it down, burning right through him until his body couldn’t take it any more.

_Don’t think about that_.

Bronn tried to disentangle himself again, but Jaime only clutched at him harder, barely standing on his feet as he gave himself over to just grinding against Bronn as much as he could instead.  

Giving that up as a bad job, Bronn wrapped an arm around Jaime’s waist and _heaved_ , nearly staggering when Jaime’s weight came with him fairly easily; he was much lighter than Bronn had allowed for.  He half-carried, half-marched Jaime over to the river’s edge and waded in without hesitation.

It wasn’t that deep but Bronn tumbled them both over, letting out a gasp as the water splashed against him.  It was _cold_ , but Jaime let out a moan of pure pleasure as it washed over him.

Bronn found a solid footing and grasped Jaime’s shoulders.  “Take a breath,” he advised, before shoving Jaime down and submerging him, going to his own knees so the water came up to his shoulders.

Jaime thrashed against him for a moment but Bronn let him back up before he had a chance to fight properly.  He surfaced panting hard, blinking water out of his eyes and flinging his hand out at Bronn to grab his arm and tug himself closer, pressing against him from shoulder to hip.  His skin was delightfully warm to Bronn now that they were in the river and Bronn clutched him just as hard, pulling him in and keeping one arm wound tightly around Jaime’s waist.

“C’mere, kitten,” he muttered, claiming Jaime’s mouth once again and sliding his tongue inside while his other hand wandered down Jaime’s back, over the swell of his ass.  

Jaime jolted and twitched, caught between pressing against Bronn’s cock or pushing back against his hand where Bronn’s fingers dipped between his cheeks.  He moaned into Bronn’s mouth, pliant and submissive now that he was getting what he wanted, no longer demanding for _more_ but taking what he was given.

Bronn didn’t tease, as he might have if he’d had the chance to do _anything_ with Jaime on a normal day.  He pressed his index finger against Jaime’s hole without warning or hesitation, pushing it inside with firm, even pressure until it was all the way in.  There was very little resistance; the heat was making sure of that.

Groaning, Jaime opened his legs a little wider and started up a slow rhythm, pushing back against the finger inside him before pressing forward to grind his cock against Bronn’s.

“That’s it, princess,” Bronn encouraged him, his mouth meandering away to scatter kisses down Jaime’s jaw before he nipped gently along the column of his throat.  Nothing like a claiming mark, nowhere close, but it was impossible to resist marking him in _some_ way, leaving a trail of tiny bruises and wet suck-marks as he went.  Jaime only tipped his head back more and more as Bronn did so, panting and moaning wildly, probably leaving his own bruises he was clutching Bronn so tightly.

For a man who’d been a beta until a few hours ago, he was the fucking _picture_ of perfect omegan submission just then, his throat given entirely to Bronn, legs open for him, naked and panting.  _How_ Bronn had ever fallen for the beta facade, he’d never know—it was so painfully obvious now that _this_ was Jaime, that this was in him, this was what he _needed_ to be, and all for Bronn.  He was _Bronn’s_ , there was nobody else nearby but if any alpha happened past and even _thought_ to try to take him, Bronn would kill them.  He wouldn’t hesitate.  This omega was _his_ claim, _his_ prize, and he’d protect him with his life, and he would have _this_ in return.

Bronn pushed the second finger inside more roughly, but Jaime only pressed against him and groaned, rocking back and forth, wriggling and squirming until he managed to get both legs wrapped around Bronn’s waist.  It put him in a much nicer position for grinding against Bronn’s erection, but his rhythm was choppy and messy, his hips bucking erratically as he clung hard, his face buried in Bronn’s neck.  

“Alright, princess,” Bronn soothed, managing to get a knee between Jaime’s thighs to support most of his weight so he could rub his hand over Jaime’s back.  “Are you getting close?”

“I—I think so,” Jaime gasped, his teeth scraping over Bronn’s shoulder as he tossed his head, mouth open and panting.  “It’s so _much_ , Bronn, I don’t—”

“Don’t panic, baby, ssh,” Bronn said, sliding his hand down and pulling one of Jaime’s cheeks a little to one side, working a third finger into him.  “Nice and full now, aren’t you?  This is what you needed, princess, you’re gonna be alright, I’ve got ya,” he said, the platitudes spilling over his lips without conscious thought, just any words his mind happened across to try and comfort Jaime in his distress.  

“It’s not _enough_ ,” Jaime said desperately, clenching around Bronn’s fingers and rolling his hips against Bronn, the motion rough against his wet breeches and the rock hard outline of Bronn’s cock as it pressed into him.  

Bronn rocked up against him in turn and Jaime spluttered, tipping his head back again and staring up at the stars as he moaned.  “Yes, _more_ , please Bronn, _please_!” he begged breathlessly, and Bronn tightened his grip around his waist to grind on him _hard_ , enough that it would have hurt Jaime if he wasn’t in the throes of his heat.  

“You gonna come for me, princess?” Bronn demanded, holding Jaime firmly against his chest and keeping his groin planted firmly over his cock.  “Come on, then, _come on_ , Jaime, show me how good you are.”  He spread his fingers a bit, enough to make Jaime really feel the stretch and at the same time thrust hard against him, imagining he had Jaime’s tight, wet heat around him as he did so, and Jaime let out a shaky yell.

“That’s it, that’s it,” Bronn encouraged him, rocking him through the height of it as Jaime tightened around him, arms and legs and ass, and shook with the white-hot surge of pleasure, his cries gratifyingly loud in the empty desert.

He fell against Bronn panting and limp when it was over, clutching at him with weak fingers while Bronn pulled out and wrapped both arms around him so he didn’t fall face-first in the water and drown himself.  “There we go,” Bronn murmured, pleased to note that Jaime had already begun to shiver.  “You cold, kitten?”

Jaime hummed but didn’t say anything, clearly exhausted.  Bronn had hoped to get some food in him before he dropped off, but that was looking unlikely now.  Hopefully he’d be able to get him to eat in the morning before the next wave hit.

“Let’s get you out of this water, shall we?” Bronn said quietly, keeping hold of Jaime to keep him upright while he got to his own feet, then hauling Jaime up.  “Got your legs?” he asked.

“Think so,” Jaime replied hoarsely, making slow progress out of the river with Bronn’s arm tight around him.

They collapsed on the edge of the riverbank and Jaime flopped over to lie on his back, still catching his breath.

“How’re you feeling?” Bronn checked, leaning over to look at him.  “Think you can sleep?”

“I don’t know,” Jaime said, scrubbing his one, trembling hand over his face.  “I still...it’s better.  But it’s not _gone_.”

“No,” Bronn agreed.  “Probably got a few more days left in you, at least.”  

Jaime shut his eyes at that.  “We might find a maester before then,” he said, but even he didn’t sound very hopeful.

“Maybe,” Bronn allowed, privately hoping that they _didn’t_.  He knew it was unfair to Jaime, but Bronn wasn’t sure that _he_ could cope with having this dangled in front of him only to be snatched away at the last minute.  He had every intention of getting his cock into Jaime the next time it got bad, whether it went in his mouth or ass, he didn’t care.  But he was still rock hard inside his breeches and fighting against the almost overwhelming urge to take Jaime _now_ , and he wasn’t a fucking _god_.  He couldn’t hold out forever.  

Still, he managed to ignore it for a while longer as he got Jaime back up and over to the campfire, settling him down amongst the blankets and kneeling next to him when Jaime grabbed his arm.

“Will you stay?” Jaime asked, his eyes wide with anxiety.  “Sorry, I don’t...I just…”

“Course I’m gonna stay,” Bronn said, rolling his eyes and lying down next to him, tugging the blankets around both of them.  “I’m hardly gonna fuckin’ leave you right now, am I?”  Maybe Jaime did think Bronn was capable of that; he didn’t seem to know much about how alphas and omegas worked.  “I’ve just gotta take care of this,” he added, nodding his head downward to indicate his cock as he untied his breeches and kicked them aside, taking himself in hand again.

Jaime didn’t move away; his breath was hot against Bronn’s neck as he turned into him, and being surrounded by Jaime’s scent like that was dizzying.  Then, to Bronn’s surprise, came the shy, delicate touch of Jaime’s fingers brushing against him, though he continued to stroke himself instead of just letting Jaime do it as he clearly wasn’t sure what to do.  Bronn didn’t have the patience to lie there and let him figure it out but he didn’t bat him away, even though Jaime was more of a hindrance than a help, his hand getting in the way and his wrist knocking with Bronn’s every time Bronn moved his hand.

It didn’t take Bronn long to get close.  He started pumping himself faster, and Jaime’s hand fell limply away as his breathing turned into the deep steadiness of sleep just as Bronn’s hips bucked and he came into his fist with a quiet grunt.  

He stroked himself through it, his palm slick with his own spend, and he didn’t even spare a thought before he smeared his seed over Jaime’s bare stomach and chest, marking him with his scent as well as the little bruises he’d sucked into his skin.

Well satisfied with that, Bronn looped his arm around Jaime’s waist and pulled him tight to his chest, burying his nose into the back of his neck as he settled in.  He ought to keep watch but his senses were on high alert after tonight; nobody would get anywhere _near_ them while he had an in-heat omega in his arms without Bronn sensing it.

Besides, they would both need to be well-rested come tomorrow; this was the most intense heat Bronn had ever experienced, and they still had a long way to go before it was over.

 


End file.
